


Yes Alpha

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Derek x Beta Stiles - Build Up, Alpha KinkStiles had to be the worst fucking beta in the world. Somedays Derek wondered if he should regret biting him, he didn’t, but the monumental pain in the ass could make him wonder.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 247
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Yes Alpha

Stiles had to be the worst fucking beta in the world. Somedays Derek wondered if he should regret biting him, he didn’t, but the monumental pain in the ass could make him wonder. Admittedly, a lot more good had come of biting Stiles than bad, there was that. All of it had started after Gerard had tortured Stiles while his idiot best friend had been working with the hunter, tortured him so badly that when the kid had come to save ALL of their asses instead of going to, say, the hospital to treat his wounds, he had almost bled out from the internal injuries. The bite saved him.

With Stiles' help, they managed to save Erica, Boyd and Cora, defeat the alpha pack, and even convinced Scott to join the pack rather than continue on his lone wolf venture, shocking as that was in the end. They had a pack where they could all rely on each other now, and it was such a good thing.

Too bad Stiles was nothing but a little shit really. He drove Derek around the bend, he was insubordinate and argumentative about the tiniest of things, things, that didn’t even matter on the grand scheme of literally anything to do with the pack. Of course, that was the point wasn’t it, Derek figured that out, that Stiles really just liked to fight with him, hence how he was nothing but a brat. 

Okay, being honest, all of them were frustrating to deal with. All of them. 

Stiles was just the worst of the bunch, absolutely the worst, and it probably wouldn't be nearly as bad as he was, if, of all the frustrating teenagers, Stiles was the one that set Derek on edge. Stiles drove him completely insane in a way that no teenager ever should.

Derek wanted him, he wanted him in the worst way.

Not that he could have him, he was a teenager, a damn kid, and there was no way he was going to claim a kid.

No way. Not going to happen. It didn't matter how good Stiles smelled, how the scent of lust would spike every time they'd get into one of the boys' frivolous arguments that Stiles enjoyed far too much. No, it didn't matter, cause Derek was not going to be like Kate, he was not going to take advantage of a kid no matter how much he wanted him.

So they were at an impasse, Stiles continued to argue, and Derek continued to deal with the frustrations that came from the continued attraction to someone he was not going to touch.

This continued on, and on, and Stiles, he seemed to push harder against Derek the longer this back and forth between them went. Months passed, monsters came and went, and Derek, Derek lost track of just how bad it got. The times when they were barely holding on was the worst because it was those times that Stiles didn't fight with him the way he had come to count on. Sure, it still frustrated him to hell and back, but if Stiles was fighting over stupid things, he knew that he was good, he knew that he was safe.

Right now, they weren't safe. The summer after Stiles had graduated, and they were swarmed with hunters, so many of them, and they were barely getting through one day at a time. Leaning against the wall of the current hideout, Derek was telling the others what needed to be done, barking orders as Stiles liked to joke about more than once in the past, and while the others went out the door to secure the place, and get to work, Stiles waited. Looking to Derek, waited for him to tell him what to do, and Derek looked over to him, Stiles looked wrecked from the fight they'd barely gotten out of, he'd taken the brunt of it, the idiot, by trying to protect and fight at the same time, he was healed, he was fine, but,

"Just rest Stiles."

The others had things handled, and Derek, he'd sense if anyone was coming, Stiles was safe to rest.

"Yes, Alpha."

Did he just, did he just moan? The sound of those words moaned from the younger werewolf’s lips, and Derek jerked suddenly, it wasn’t even the adrenaline from the fight they'd JUST been in, the surge in his system then was something entirely different. Bright red eyes looked over to Stiles, who looked at him, suddenly just as awake now as Derek was, his eyes glowing bright of his wolf as he looks towards Derek, lips parted with a pant almost, right before they curved into that knowing smirk.

"On second thought, maybe you should make me, _**Alpha**_."

The little shit. Derek couldn't even be angry at him for trying to provoke an argument this time, not when he said that. This was not the first time Stiles had called him alpha, it wasn't, he was his alpha, but this, fuck, oh he liked it when he said it like THAT.

"Fuck Stiles, say it again."

Pouncing, clothes were torn from each other, they were a mess of blood and sweat from the fight, but every time Stiles practically moaned like that,

" _ **Alpha**_."

Derek was so far gone he couldn't tell you anything but the sounds of Stiles heartbeat, the hitch of his breath as he opened him up as best he could with nothing but spit and sweat to ease the way, his fingers thick in Stiles as he begged,

"Alpha, alpha, alpha, please more."

It was dirty, messy, and the stretch was slow, spit wasn't nearly good enough to ease the burn as he started to press his cock into Stiles, but neither of them cared, neither of them wanted to stop as Stiles clung to him, demanding that Derek keep going when he tried to stop when he thought it was too much. When he'd tried to take the pain, to ease it, Stiles had snarled and half clawed at him, drawing blood from thin red lines on his arm from where he held Stiles’ hips.

"I want to feel it, all of it, I want to feel you, _**Alpha**_."

Fuck, he was going to feel it, long after they were done he was still going to feel it like this. There was no doubt the others knew what was happening as Derek fucked Stiles right there, on the floor of the warehouse, all moans and growls as they both came apart from the need that had been building for so fucking long. 

"Fuck, _**Alpha**_."

Stiles' mouth was always good at getting him in all kinds of trouble, but this trouble was finally one that they could both agree was the best kind.


End file.
